Two Worlds Collide
by BebePanda401
Summary: Dinner's in the same room may be hectic. Viewing the sky together may be more content. But in the end- the two of them knew they'd be in each others arms, someday. -Ichiko/Rui. Two drabbles.


**__****_Author:_**___BebePanda401_**___  
_****Story Title: **___Two Worlds Collide.  
_**___Warnings:_**___ None.  
**Rating: **'K+' Just to be safe.  
**A/N: **So, more Ichiko/Rui fluff from me. Yeah, I like- no, love this couple (thanks to Omeshu XD), so I wanted to write a little more for it. Nothing spectacular, just a quick tidbit. But I am dedicating this piece to RedWingedAngel002, she said she was going to draw some doodles for ABC: King and Queen, so I'm thanking her in advance! If anyone wants any requests, I would be more than happy- as long as a song could go with it. That's how I'm finding my insparation these days, songs and fanarts. So yeah. Let's get started!_

* * *

___**~Two Worlds Collide~**_

_**~Dinner Additive~**  
_

Yumemi could only sigh, as she braced herself for the impending torture that was about to befall her and Munto that day. She had faced an old pervert, bullies, her own self-doubt as a young teenager, and even once being called useless by the one she held dearest to her heart _(besides her friends and family, of course)..._but...

Inviting Rui and Ichiko to dinner in the same room...would probably kill her instantly. The pair of them were notoriously famous for their arguments throughout the Magical Kingdom, and she could only imagine what undefined horrors awaited her. It made her shudder, what kind of damage they could do if Ichiko possessed magic and Rui did not withhold any manners whatsoever.___  
_

She sat nervously at the table, twiddling her fingers as she felt the subtle tension rising in the atmosphere. Even thought nothing had gone wrong as of yet...

Until, of course, the two of them reached for the salt, and their fingertips kissed.

Both refused to let go of the item, which was the very catalyst in a battle of death glares and darkened eyes.

"I had it first."

"I believe that I did, Ichiko."

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Ichiko commented smugly. There was no way he could come back to that! It was in his common courtesy to treat all women with respect and care of the highest order. She had caught him out this time. There was no possible way he could give a clever comeback to this one, not at all.

Oh no no no. Ichiko closed her eyes and smiled, claiming her 'assured' victory over the general.

"Yes, I have heard of your Earth term," he began, making the brown-haired woman surprised at his answer, as he continued, "once you show me this female human that you speak of, then I shall consider it. But I do not see a female wanting this salt all." A light smirk formed on his face, as Munto rested his head in his right palm, running a set of fingers through his flaming locks.

Oh, if his hair colour were to comprehend the heat that would be coming this way at this moment, he would gain the powers that Ryuley possessed long ago. And then, Ichiko's face displayed her face in the emotions that she was currently feeling, in the form of the same colour. Yumemi gently withdrew her attention to the room, trying to zone out into a better place.

"Well, you're like a freaking blue marshmallow!"

"What on Heaven is a marshmallow?"

"Something that is highly addictive, and caused holes in the teeth- causing extreme pain!" Her comment was insulting enough...yet the first part of it seemed to have a rather unusual effect on his general, Munto noticed.

Rui felt his heart speed up at what she said. _'Addictive...? Is that not when you cannot seem to get enough of something...? Does this mean to say that she cannot get 'enough' of me? I am confused...'_

"Addictive?" Her eyes snapped open, her face pepping a heavy blush. No no no! She wasn't supposed to say the first part...! That was meant to be an unheard thought!

"What do you mean by 'addictive', Ichiko? Can you not get enough of me?" Damn him and his ability to hide teasing behind courtesy! This scene was riddled with cliché and awkward sexual tension, it made her feel unnaturally flustered. Letting go of the salt shaker _(she seemed to have forgotten about it already) _she hid her ash-brown eyes from view.

"...Shut the hell up you cloud-haired freak.

* * *

**_~If I lay here~_**

Laying down on the grassy plains of the Heavens, Ichiko took the time to inhale it's sweet scent of natural beauty, something that was a rare occurrence back home. Every single smell of a flower seemed to disperse and be engulfed with congestion and fumes from so many cars. That was one of the very few reasons she was glad to know of the heavens- because she could escape from the cruel reality down below.

Even now, when she knew Yumemi was happy with the red idiot, she couldn't help but still feel anxious about the whole thing. She trusted him with Yumemi, yes. But it didn't mean to say she _liked _it. On the contrary, she still believed that Yumemi belonged on Earth, with her family, with Suzume...with her. On Earth.

Still, looking up at the sky and clouds brought her immense comfort.

It made her heart beat in a calm fashion, and it brought her mind at peace with itself. She could feel relaxed without the need for expensive bath candles or the worry of the water bills. Yes, this was the true beauty of nature. And she was at the very origin of that tranquillity, and she wouldn't let the opportunity slip through her fingers.

What a spoiled girl she was. The very thought made her lips perk upwards, and it brought a slight chuckle to escape her lips. This action almost sounding melodious to somebody who had never heard her laugh in such a way, that made her seem..._feminine. _Like an actual girl who could be strong and sweet at the same time.

"What are you doing, Ichiko?" Lazily opening one eye, the said girl found a familiar linen-wearing general hovering over her, a perplexed expression present on his facial features. Closing it again, she smiled at the general's curiosity. Truth be told, she was one of the very few people he would allow to see this curious, almost childlike side of him- and vice versa to her as well. It was a side they felt more casually in with one another.

"Just enjoying what the akuto gave to us. Come on, lie down if you're so bored." She patted the grass beside her, as an invitation for him to lie down beside her. Taking her up on the offer, he laid down, his blue cape crumpling underneath his cool, linen tunic. Like his hair and eyes, his clothes were like ice. Yet the refreshing kind on a hot day, not the sharp, bitter kind.

Yes. She was a little bit of a sap. Her feelings had gone past the point of caring anymore.

"Did you ever do cloud spotting as a child, Ichiko?" It was a simple question, and he was expecting a simple answer.

"Yeah. Why, d'you want to cloud spot now or something?" She opened both eyes and turned her head to face him. He smiled at her gently, a rare gesture for anyone to see.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do, seeing as the court officials are taking care of the arrangements of the western border. And as for Yumemi-san and Munto...," trailing off, he remembered the slight hissing he had overheard before knocking on the door, and shuddered, "I believe that have 'arrangements' of their own to deal with."

Ichiko stuck her tongue out in disgust, making a rather unfitting noise to accompany it.

"Too much info pretty boy."

"I apologize."

And then, there was a content silence. Rui truthfully, loved these kinds of silences. It was the type of quiet that assured him she wasn't going to lash out at him, and no more arguments would start. It was also a sign that he would journey on a rather nice moment with her, be it helping with her shopping or merely looking up at the sky.

Still, it felt uncomfortable. He had endured a day without much conversation- par a few half-hearted speakings with Munto in the morning, about how he should hurry up and bear an heir to the throne. He had found a similarity with Ichiko on this matter- they both loved to tease Munto on the fact that he did not have an heir, and needed a child. They both knew that, despite his protests that he would be ready for parenthood, he would faint when Yumemi told him.

Pointing an arm up at the wispy white clouds above, he asked her, "what do you think that one looks like?" Ash brown eyes opened once again, as she gave a half-bothering look at the mentioned object.

"Your hair." He gave a deep sigh.

"And that one?

"Your hair."

"What about the one over there?"

"Your hair."

"And...I bet I don't know what you're going to say about that one there."

"Your hair." He dropped his arm back to his side, defeated by her. Glancing her way, he raised an arched eyebrow at her nonchalant answers, as well as her lazy attitude toward...well, everything that he had witnessed today.

"...Does every single cloud remind you of my hair, Ichiko? Or are you just trying to insult me, like you usually do...? I must admit, I am highly confused at your statements." Smiling, she pointed up as well. Gazing at the sky, he saw she was pointing at another cloud.

"That one reminds me of a rabbit. But it's tail reminds me of your hair."

"Oh."

Shifting onto her side, she figured that she should say something- to make him feel at lease a little better. Ichiko, despite her closed off indifference to the world, didn't want him to feel so unappreciated and insulted. Even if he annoyed the crap out of her. She wanted to be better than that.

"But I do love clouds. A lot. They don't make me feel as lonely anymore. Because they remind me...of someone important."

And as it turns out, both faces had gone red. Well, Ichiko's more than Rui's, but still red nonetheless. Biting his lip, he urged her to turn around. When she finally did, the two of the were _very _close together- Ichiko was becoming drunk from his smell. The ocean...yeah, he smelt like the ocean on a cool day. His clothes were soft, and had a silky texture to it.

He found that she didn't exactly have a perfect fit into his arms, but it was enough for her to be able to feel his erratic heartbeat. This feeling was strange to him...like how he seemed to love the scent of pine and spice even more than normal lately. This woman was annoying, yet he found himself drawn to her, and not just because of her looks or bust size.

Something more than that...

She found his arms wrapping around her, but didn't protest. It was warm, despite the coolness of his shirt, and she enjoyed it. He enjoyed it. They _both _did. She felt secure, safe in his embrace. When lead on the ground, or up in the air, it didn't matter to them. Maybe, in the future, they would confess their true feelings.

For now though, they would just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_And there you all have it! Two quick drabbles on my third favourtie romance int the entire series! Ari, I do hope you enjoyed this! I can't wait for those drawings~! Please review!_


End file.
